Destiny Wiki:HoverTool/z
{"Zeptocyte Cores": {"stats": {}, "perks": [], "type": "Material", "name": "Zeptocyte Cores", "rarity": "Legendary"}, "Zhalo Supercell": {"stats": {"Impact": 8, "Magazine": 36, "Stability": 46, "Reload": 72, "Range": 28, "Attack": 380, "Rate of Fire": 88}, "description": "An upcycled torrent of righteous thunder.", "rarity": "Exotic", "perks": "Arc projectiles have the chance to chain lightning when enemies are close together.", "name": "Zhalo Supercell", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/7a9c64199955089b640e04ed4b76e6ca.png"}, {"description": "This weapon grows more accurate the longer it is fired.", "name": "Persistence", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/e89d1bd2db81de784924a74999360b0a.png"}, {"description": "Double kills with this weapon charge a small amount of Super energy and return ammo to the magazine.", "name": "Bolts from the Blue", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/50dee5a82204d69acffa30245e0ef3b4.png"}, "type": "Auto Rifle", "name": "Zhalo Supercell"}, "Zarinaea-D": {"stats": {"Impact": 8, "Magazine": 30, "Stability": 60, "Reload": 65, "Range": 25, "Attack": 320, "Rate of Fire": 88}, "description": "You provide the will, and the H\u00e4kke Zarinaea-D provides the way.", "rarity": "Legendary", "perks": "This weapon gains increased reload and handling when two or more enemies are in close proximity.", "name": "Danger Close", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/75f5ac56628fb1f039d0eef108449d8a.png"}, {"description": "Chance to return a portion of the magazine after an assist.", "name": "Partial Refund", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/dad15dc09589a4ab832aa25d4783d3b1.png"}, {"description": "This weapon gains bonus damage when three or more enemies are in close proximity.", "name": "Surrounded", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/8f104797f5359dbc33ee7708ded85c9c.png"}, {"description": "This weapon handles and reloads faster when the wielder is the last living player of their Fireteam.", "name": "Last Resort", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/4b170155d394ebe3bd954be2012742e9.png"}, {"description": "Kills with this weapon grant enhanced motion tracker resolution for a short time.", "name": "Relentless Tracker", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/9fe73221942b3edeeafcfa86599c94d1.png"}, {"description": "Readying this weapon grants a brief period of bonus accuracy.", "name": "Hot Swap", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/5a3db04f014b36882b967cd5b09079d0.png"}, {"description": "Kills with this weapon grant bonus damage for a short time.", "name": "Crowd Control", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/a2ab853e91bf4deba91bee91e985bf06.png"}, {"description": "Quick unassisted kills with this weapon reduce grenade and melee cooldown.", "name": "Army of One", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/9f70b970c33df4d0a7aef6244625448b.png"}, {"description": "When zoomed, this weapon fires slower, but causes additional damage.", "name": "Focused Fire", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/023600088761730f84345db7544fa046.png"}, {"description": "This weapon grows more accurate the longer it is fired.", "name": "Persistence", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/e89d1bd2db81de784924a74999360b0a.png"}, {"description": "This weapon has increased stability.", "name": "Counterbalance", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/249f10dab27900bac70474cdeb38a9e2.png"}, {"description": "Aiming this weapon increases its effective range.", "name": "Rangefinder", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/a67166c77df5de65a342f2cb71b2832a.png"}, {"description": "Increases the reload speed of this weapon when its mag is empty.", "name": "Spray and Play", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/c6a1b3381731b33bda9e4f3e8876fdcb.png"}, {"description": "Reduces the severity of this weapon's recoil.", "name": "Rodeo", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/7585d687ff414e513027e86b34c42b61.png"}, {"description": "Kills with this weapon increase reload speed for a short time.", "name": "Feeding Frenzy", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/333022ee6993447cef77bb371f7ae5e6.png"}, {"description": "The bottom half of each magazine causes additional damage.", "name": "Glass Half Full", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/cadb2590f03385a778da022b245204f2.png"}, "type": "Auto Rifle", "name": "Zarinaea-D"}, "Zhurong Type 0 (Chest Armor)": {"stats": {"Discipline": 33, "Strength": 33, "Intellect": 33, "Defense": 175}, "description": "Surrender is never an option.", "rarity": "Uncommon", "perks": [], "type": "Chest Armor", "name": "Zhurong Type 0"}, "Zhurong Type 0 (Leg Armor)": {"stats": {"Discipline": 31, "Strength": 31, "Intellect": 31, "Defense": 175}, "description": "\"To those behind the Wall, love and service. To those outside it, fury and fire.\" \u2014Pilgrim Guard maxim", "rarity": "Uncommon", "perks": [], "type": "Leg Armor", "name": "Zhurong Type 0"}, "Zen Meteor": {"stats": {"Impact": 37, "Magazine": 3, "Stability": 24, "Reload": 52, "Range": 90, "Attack": 380, "Rate of Fire": 19}, "description": "Complete awareness, complete focus. A mind sharpened by diligence to a single deadly point.", "rarity": "Exotic", "perks": "Grants explosive rounds. Rapid kills with every round in the clip load an extra, higher-damage round for 5 seconds.", "name": "Dynamite", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/856fe56f7942e798c5dc61ca631e1a37.png"}, {"description": "This weapon gains a boost to range and handling when health is low.", "name": "Underdog", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/d42362f8202976446189cdc064918e13.png"}, {"description": "The extra round from Dynamite causes a massive explosion.", "name": "With a Laser Beam", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/339e47468f31240bdee8239b0e4f427f.png"}, "type": "Sniper Rifle", "name": "Zen Meteor"}, "Zero-Day Dilemma": {"stats": {"Impact": 28, "Magazine": 24, "Stability": 44, "Reload": 71, "Range": 37, "Attack": 350, "Rate of Fire": 77}, "description": "There's no defense against it.", "rarity": "Legendary", "perks": "This weapon gains better target acquisition.", "name": "Hidden Hand", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/25cc52a7a1dcb5c7c9ab7729e0062f4e.png"}, {"description": "This weapon has increased stability.", "name": "Counterbalance", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/249f10dab27900bac70474cdeb38a9e2.png"}, {"description": "Radar stays active while aiming down this weapon's sights.", "name": "Third Eye", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/3600f3b011c2892fbe59fd8a3e2e7ea5.png"}, {"description": "The bottom half of each magazine causes additional damage.", "name": "Glass Half Full", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/cadb2590f03385a778da022b245204f2.png"}, {"description": "This weapon grows more accurate the longer it is fired.", "name": "Persistence", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/e89d1bd2db81de784924a74999360b0a.png"}, "type": "Auto Rifle", "name": "Zero-Day Dilemma"}, "Zhurong Type 0 (Helmet)": {"stats": {"Discipline": 26, "Strength": 26, "Intellect": 26, "Defense": 175}, "description": "For whom do you fight? Do you even know their names?", "rarity": "Uncommon", "perks": "Gain bonus Super energy on Grenade kills.", "name": "Ashes to Assets", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/2dee6ee6a55932a11f4830a8fc8d2c60.png"}, {"description": "Gain bonus Super energy from melee kills on minions of the Darkness.", "name": "Hands-On", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/2b84044a76cdd47a8a2e8c8d20e0befc.png"}, "type": "Helmet", "name": "Zhurong Type 0"}, "Zydron%2C Gate Lord": {"stats": {}, "description": "Turn in at the Bounty Tracker to collect your reward.", "rarity": "Common", "perks": [], "type": "Completed Vanguard Bounty", "name": "Zydron, Gate Lord"}, "Zhurong Type 0 (Gauntlets)": {"stats": {"Discipline": 23, "Strength": 23, "Intellect": 23, "Defense": 175}, "description": "\"Your first duty is to the people of the City.\" \u2014Pilgrim Guard", "rarity": "Uncommon", "perks": [], "type": "Gauntlets", "name": "Zhurong Type 0"}, "Zero Point LOTP": {"stats": {"Impact": 48, "Magazine": 17, "Stability": 53, "Reload": 70, "Range": 61, "Attack": 140, "Rate of Fire": 37}, "description": "This much fun should be outlawed.", "rarity": "Legendary", "perks": "The Gunsmith can reforge this weapon, changing its available upgrades but resetting any progression or ascension.\n\nTo reforge, equip this weapon and speak to the Gunsmith.", "name": "Reforge Ready", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/93c51296266252419d62da7872bf7568.png"}, {"description": "Improved accuracy while airborne.", "name": "Icarus", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/5f324e0c0f99284b5526f4528253cb7b.png"}, {"description": "Rapidly landing precision hits will return one round to the magazine.", "name": "Triple Tap", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/fc0e917e933bf9edef161993a859c258.png"}, {"description": "Readying this weapon grants a brief period of bonus accuracy.", "name": "Hot Swap", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/5a3db04f014b36882b967cd5b09079d0.png"}, {"description": "This weapon's magazine will be refilled whenever you unleash your Super.", "name": "Replenish", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/9f0eea404d25fe1996e09941d97ceeba.png"}, {"description": "Kills with this weapon grant a brief boost to the sprint's top speed.", "name": "Battle Runner", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/52ddacc3cd1cb2d244238a1365544782.png"}, {"description": "Reduces the severity of this weapon's recoil.", "name": "Rodeo", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/7585d687ff414e513027e86b34c42b61.png"}, {"description": "One random bullet in the magazine causes considerable bonus damage.", "name": "Luck in the Chamber", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/ba6023d36cce36ba510adfa644608354.png"}, {"description": "This weapon can be fired in full auto mode.", "name": "Full Auto", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/01ffa1e93b8fb8abf74d0194d99628ab.png"}, {"description": "This weapon gains better target acquisition.", "name": "Hidden Hand", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/25cc52a7a1dcb5c7c9ab7729e0062f4e.png"}, {"description": "Quick unassisted kills with this weapon reduce grenade and melee cooldown.", "name": "Army of One", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/9f70b970c33df4d0a7aef6244625448b.png"}, {"description": "Precision kills with this weapon dramatically increase reload speed.", "name": "Outlaw", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/4c43a6b675e605332ab772cb34cd34af.png"}, {"description": "Kills with this weapon grant bonus damage for a short time.", "name": "Crowd Control", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/a2ab853e91bf4deba91bee91e985bf06.png"}, {"description": "Causing damage with this weapon increases its stability.", "name": "Zen Moment", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/b1e1f83b65503a65962c5dd83bdb2ad3.png"}, {"description": "Precision kills with this weapon cause the target to explode.", "name": "Firefly", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/0e0deeac9f93dccb7fca6920d8bcb65f.png"}, {"description": "Radar stays active while aiming down this weapon's sights.", "name": "Third Eye", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/3600f3b011c2892fbe59fd8a3e2e7ea5.png"}, {"description": "Increases the reload speed of this weapon when its mag is empty.", "name": "Spray and Play", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/c6a1b3381731b33bda9e4f3e8876fdcb.png"}, "type": "Scout Rifle", "name": "Zero Point LOTP"}, "Zaouli%27s Bane": {"stats": {"Impact": 68, "Magazine": 11, "Stability": 42, "Reload": 29, "Range": 15, "Attack": 319, "Rate of Fire": 32}, "description": "\"Go, child! Run! Don't look back! Don't\u2014\"", "rarity": "Legendary", "perks": "This weapon deals bonus damage against Taken enemies.", "name": "Will of Light", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/c4bfe66f58b014bbfa60e1b4350ad36f.png"}, {"description": "When stowed for a short time, this weapon is automatically reloaded from your reserves.", "name": "Cocoon", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/710d6ab3912c29bff1e2fe1b04c236b4.png"}, {"description": "Precision kills with this weapon cause the target to explode.", "name": "Firefly", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/0e0deeac9f93dccb7fca6920d8bcb65f.png"}, {"description": "This weapon has bonus accuracy while firing from the hip.", "name": "Hip Fire", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/a51b06ad7fb84aba6a02e9b31f9f6a01.png"}, {"description": "This weapon gains bonus damage when three or more enemies are in close proximity.", "name": "Surrounded", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/8f104797f5359dbc33ee7708ded85c9c.png"}, {"description": "Three rapid kills with this weapon heals a small amount and starts health regeneration", "name": "Life Leech", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/478d923b04c8ee990f5f97000204f5ab.png"}, "type": "Hand Cannon", "name": "Zaouli's Bane"}, "ZEAL VECTOR%7E": {"stats": {"Impact": 8, "Magazine": 15, "Stability": 74, "Reload": 88, "Range": 25, "Attack": 380, "Rate of Fire": 98}, "description": "Pryderi-D: Long will ~replicate replicate replicate replicate replicate rep", "rarity": "Legendary", "perks": "This weapon does bonus damage against Fallen.\nBonus Agility when this weapon is equipped.", "name": "Whirlwind's Curse", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/5a01ec2c6dd53aef0f8bf1e26f4d6176.png"}, {"description": "Reloading this weapon after a kill grants a damage bonus for a short time.", "name": "Reactive Reload", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/c6a1b3381731b33bda9e4f3e8876fdcb.png"}, {"description": "Gain increased Agility while the Reactive Reload perk is active.", "name": "Quick Reaction", "icon": "/common/destiny_content/icons/96aa9138bd15441ad8e0188cda12dd2c.png"}, "type": "Sidearm", "name": "ZEAL VECTOR~"}, "Zombie Dance": {"stats": {}, "description": "Kick it in your crypt.", "rarity": "Legendary", "perks": [], "type": "Emote", "name": "Zombie Dance"}}